Cephiro Elementals
by Pisces Pig
Summary: Cephiro Elementals is an adventure/romance story involving the forgotten ruins of Rayearth, Selece, and Windam. Chapter 2: Mizuwell is up. Please enjoy and review !
1. 01 daughter of selece

**CEPHIRO ELEMENTALS**

**ce01 – DAUGHTER OF SELECE**

**BY: PISES PIG**

**DISCLAIMER: MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. HOWEVER ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS CREATED FOR CEPHIRO ELEMENTALS BELONG TO ME. ENJOY!**

The illumination of the full moon cowered at the seductive essence of wickedness. The temptress stopped at the rocky shore of the deep abyss called Eenos. The once placid waters of Eenos began to lap with anticipation welcoming the wickedness.

The temptress first bowed her head, causing the trinkets in her hair to create a melody of fear. She then placed her hands to her forehead and slowly folded her knees to the ground to humbly bow before the shores of Eenos.

The corners of the lips curled upwards as she pulled her body up from the ground. She pulled her hands down from her forehead. Her eyes glistened with joy.

"My lord, at last we found the wretched girl!"

She rose from the ground and pulled her trinkets out of her hair with her long slender fingers. Her long wavy black hair trickled down her back like acid rain. The temptress then untangled the exquisite purple sash of her dress which caused the dress to reluctantly slip down her tall figure. Darkness immediatley embraced her curves.

The temptress seductively walked into the waters of Eenos. The bitter coldness of Eenos made her bite her lip, however she was elated with the pain. After years of tenacity and blood, _she _was the one! She continued to walk into the abyss until the turbulent waters reached her evil lips.

" ... the daughter of Selece shall be ours!! And soon, my lord, only I, Josuhem, shall free you from Eenos!!"

The black waves of Eenos engulfed her presence until there was no more of the temptress. The lake became quiet once more, however only the surrounding forest trees knew that the apprehensive silence was only the quiet before the storm.


	2. 02 Mizuwell

CEPHIRO ELEMENTALS

BY: PISCES PIG

DISCLAIMER: MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. HOWEVER ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS CREATED FOR CEPHIRO ELEMENTALS BELONG TO ME. ENJOY!

**Chapter 2**

**Mizuwell**

"She's the best, old Elora!! You just don't understand art. How could you say such barbaric things about Lady Jacinth when you haven't even seen or heard her beautiful wooden flute before??"

In a small rundown cottage, in the outskirts of a village called Mizuwell, a wrinkled old lady and the tomboy village outcast squabbled endearingly over their daily activities. On the outside, the rundown old cottage would scare off anyone because the cottage gave the sense that it was haunted; however, inside the cottage, is a whole other world. The inside of the rundown cottage was homey, and was always filled with the warm aroma of miso soup and rice. Outside their rundown cottage, was a large bench where the odd couple sat every evening to watch the sunset together.

"I was sitting outside Master Well's classroom trying to overhear the daily lesson when I heard Lady Jacinth's voice. It is so beautiful! And she is so intelligent too!! Ah, when I grow up, I want to be just like her, Elora!" The young girl giggled while her eyes sparkled with hope.

"Bah!!" The old lady raised her worn out cane in the air and tapped her cane furiously on the edge of the bench. "What is so great about that witch? She's an evil WITCH!! She uses her evilness to look the way she does! Anyone will know that she bewitched that decrepit old fart, Mayor, with her magic!!" Her wrinkled brow wrinkled even more as the old lady shook her head in disgust.

"Elora, you think that everyone is an evil witch! Why, don't you scream that I'm an evil sorceress every morning??"

Sapphrin, the young tomboy and village outcast, was dutifully combing Elora's white hair while gushing over the famous Lady Jacinth of Mizuwell. Her long and rough fingers made sure to gently soften all the knots in poor old Elora's hair.

"It's true! Every morning! Evil sorceress!! I see it every morning! I ask, where is my Sapphrin gone to? And then some evil girl shows up instead with my poisoned miso soup and rice. That's why I never eat food!" Elora picked up her skinny pipe and took a delightful puff.

"Is that why you never touch my food?! I always wondered why the meals are left the way it is when I come back from Mayor's training grounds. How are you still alive?" Sapphrin, having finished combing the knots out of Elora's hair, started to braid Elora's long brittle white hair.

"I eat ant butts. Ant butts are better than the evil sorceress' miso soup and rice. It's poisoned, you know." After hearing Sapphrin choke with outrage, Elora snickered devilishly and took another deep puff of her pipe.

"Ew, that's so gross. Please don't embarrass me with your ant butts or evil talks when we are going to the Lantern Festival tonight, Elora. I don't want anyone to see that I'm living with a crazy old woman, especially if we run into Lady Jacinth." Sapphrin once again began to dreamily hum Lady Jacinth's latests tune that she overheard while secretly practicing her writing skills that day.

"Mizuwell sees me as a saint compared to you, my dear Sapphrin. The villagers scatter when they see you at the Lantern Festival. Nothing quite like it, my child."

"Yeah," Sapphrin giggled quietly as she completed Elora's braid.

"Come around here Sapphrin. Show me what you learned today. Get me a bowl of water, will you?"

Elora put down her pipe and gestured with her wrinkled hands. Sapphrin placed Elora's braid down and pulled herself up from the bench. Sapphrin's long dark brown pony tail swayed as she stretched towards the sky to relieve her muscles from crouched for such a long time behind Elora. Barefooted, Sapphrin walked across the dirt path to the tub of drinking water. Swiping her bangs to one side and behind her ear, she grabbed the dried hollowed out pumpkin bowl that was floating on the water and scooped some water.. By the time Sapphrin walked next to Elora, she had clumsily spilled most of the drinking water all over the dirt trail, her old gray tunic and black knee high shorts.

"Here, you must be extremely thirsty from sucking on ant butts all day, Elora."

"Look at you, you clumsy girl! It was only a small distance from here to the well and you spilled it all over yourself? Why are you so clumsy when it comes to water??"

Sapphrin smiled innocently and scratched her forehead.

In the beginning, whenever Elora would tease Sapphrin about Mizuwell's harsh opinion of her, the young Sapphrin would cry out loud all day. However, now, Sapphrin would mostly shrug it off. Yes, it was definitely Elora's harsh training. Elora was very satisfied with herself. Sapphrin, the once abandoned and silent child of two was now a clumsy troublemaker of seventeen. Alone, Sapphrin had to endure the pain of growing up, knowing she was abandoned in Mizuwell as a baby and then shunned by the villagers.

With Sapphrin crouched down at Elora's eye level, Elora patted Sapphrin's.

"Not too hard, Elora! I don't want puffy red cheeks before the Lantern Festival!" Sapphrin massaged her right cheek which smiling gleefully at Elora.

Elora looked into the gentle and caring eyes of Sapphrin; one radiant blue and the other, a dark and mysterious deep purple. Sapphrin's eyes terrified her at first; but now, they are one of the more strange qualities of Sapphrin that Elora has come to love.

"Yes, evil. Still evil. It seemed as if it were only yesterday that you wickedly called everything and everyone _Sorrell_," Elora confirmed with a nod. Sapphrin burst out in a unladylike guffaw.

"You evil child! You will never be a bride with a monster laugh like that! Now, show me what you learned today from peeking in on that stupid Mayor's guards' training session."

Sapphrin snatched Elora's old cane and began to demonstrate the sword skills that she secretly learned that day. Sapphrin squawked and made silly poses like an eager child impressing their parents.

Elora watched in sorrow as she knew that her days with Sapphrin were limited.

She just wanted to protect the wicked creature ... for just a little bit longer.

* * *

It was nightfall and the normally silent village was making a ruckus gathering for the annual Lantern Festival. It was a time to give thanksgiving for the past fifteen years of fortunate rain that gave fortuitous crops for the entire village to equally share and store for the future. 

However, the past fifteen years, although it was meant for thanksgiving, for the villagers, it has been to flock to Mayor's exquisite courtyard facing Mizuwell Lake to wishfully peek a glance at the beautiful Lady Jacinth. Lady Jacinth was brought in by Mayor, the richest man in Mizuwell, at a young age for her skills of the wooden flute. However, not only did her beauty capture Mayor's heart but ever since Lady Jacinth's arrival to Mizuwell fifteen years ago, Mizuwell had become fortuitous in many ways. First, the long drought suddenly came to a halt and each year plenty of rain fell from the sky. Therefore, second, the crops have been extremely bountiful. Many believed that Lady Jacinth transformed Mizuwell into a prosperous and peaceful village.

Mayor, the mayor of Mizuwell, gasped for air as he slowly walked up the small stage that Lady Jacinth would be performing on. The workers immediately stopped lighting the balloon lanterns as Mayor walked toward them.

"All is well?" Mayor's enormous belly jiggled with each gasp for air.

"Yes, my lord. However I think these 50 colorful lanterns we are hanging around the stage will be a waste. No one will see their beauty when our Lady Jacinth stands next to them."

"Please, good sir, you are too kind." interrupted a voice.

"My lady!" The workers, flustered like school boys, bowed even lower when the lovely Lady Jacinth gracefully floated up the steps towards them. The workers were slowly intoxicated by the sweet scent of flowers coming from Lady Jacinth. The yellow glow of the lanterns illuminated Lady Jacinth's beautiful pearl like skin.

"Please rise, you spoil me so," Lady Jacinth was dressed in a soft blue dress with a long white robe on top of the dress. The dress was neatly pulled together with a elegant dark blue sash. The dress was garnished with well placed colorful embroidery. To complete the beautiful dress, Lady Jacinth wore a traditional ornament with a character of _su_, meaning water to the villagers of Mizuwell. The wooden ornament hung gracefully from the sash near her waist. It was the mark of royalty that the villagers created for Lady Jacinth.

Lady Jacinth gracefully bowed when she arrived next to Mayor and the workers.

"Thank you so much for your hard work,"

"No! _It is our pleasure!!!!_"

"Lord Mayor, there is a concern that I would like to address."

"What is it?"

Lady Jacinth pulled herself up from the bow and looked into the eyes of Mayor. Her honest brown eyes pierced through Mayor.

"There is a strange tension coming from Mizuwell Lake. I feel that the festival may be interrupted if we proceed as planned. I feel that it will be unsafe for the villagers."

"Strange tension? I don't understand. I've never known you to be nervous in all these years of performing for us." Mayor's facial expression appeared to be extremely perplexed.

"I worry for the safety of the villagers, my lord," Jacinth's eyes never wavered.

"No worries. The village guards will protect them. Your job, my Jacinth, is to play your magical flute for the villagers to give them strength. Without you, they will worry and production will come to a halt.

Jacinth opened her mouth to contest, however Mayor raised his hand to stop her. He turned around in the edge of the stage to overlook the audience. He felt a slow fear grip a hold of his heart. Jacinth's warnings were never wrong; it was what guided him and Mizuwell to where they are now.

"_Who invited that brat Sapphrin to the festival??_ I made sure to inform the villagers by word of mouth so that the brat wouldn't show up!"

The trinkets on Jacinth's hair twinkled as she tried to look around Mayor's large belly to see who he was so enraged over.

"No, Jacinth! I will not let her presence upset you! I see now! It was her demonic presence that you sensed. Why, she is crossing the edge of the lake with that wretched bundle on her back! _I will not let her ruin our festival!!! GUARDS!!!_" Mayor raised a hand and made signals to his personal guards. "GET HER OUT!!"

Jacinth did manage to get a glimpse of the girl before the workers took it upon themselves to shield her from the poor creature. Through the gossip of the servants at Mayor's estate, Jacinth did hear of a troublesome young girl who lived in the outskirts of the village. From the rumors, Jacinth always thought of a dark child; however, the brief glance at the poor girl was just the antithesis of everything. The young girl appeared to be a very skinny unkempt girl who was carrying something on her back.

"She seems like a normal girl.."

"OH NO! Your ladyship," started on the first worker. The second worker clenched his fists in the air.

"That brat is horrible! One time, that Sapphrin came into our barn and tried to steal my stallion, Autumn Light! That weasel! She escaped before I could sound Mayor's guards!!"

"You named that giant stallion of yours Autumn Light? My god, man," the first worker shook his head while trying not to embarrass his friend too much in front of Lady Jacinth.

"There must be some mistake," Jacinth wanted to suddenly protect the little one.

"No. No mistake. Jacinth, you are too pure of heart to understand the real world," Mayor came back with her wooden flute wrapped in a dark blue cloth with both hands. "That menace has been a thorn on my side since she was able to walk on her own. She's always intruding on my elite guards' training grounds. I can't seem to have enough guards guarding the guards training inside from that demon!! No mind, here is your wooden flute. Please play for us a tune that will ensure another year filled with happiness for the people of Mizuwell!"

With those words, all the volunteers on the stage knelt down on both knees and humbly bowed before Jacinth.

Jacinth took a deep breath and slowly unwrapped her long wooden flute and whispered a small prayer for strength. She looked out into the audience to try to get another glance at the poor little girl. Jacinth saw Mayor's elite guards around the bank of Mizuwell Lake and decided that the only thing that she could do was play her flute so that the villagers as well as the guards will come into a trance with her music.

Jacinth tried to shake off the ominous feeling again.

_It can't be because of the girl_. Thought Jacinth. With another sigh she walked to the middle of the stage and bowed to the audience.

* * *

"All evil!! Ev--" cried out Elora. 

"_Elora!"_ Sapphrin frantically tried to cover Elora's wrinkled lips. "_Lady Jacinth is playing!_"

The sweet melody flowed romantically throughout Mizuwell Lake. Everyone froze and became entranced by the sweet melody. It was an anthem of hope and courage.

Sapphrin, who had to carry Elora on her back due to Elora's feeble legs, placed them behind some tall grass to hide from Mayor's guards. She was worried about a lot of things. First, she was afraid that Elora would become sick from the crisp autumn night air. Sapphrin was also worried that Mayor's guards will come to escort her out before she could even hear a minute of Lady Jacinth's beautiful talent.

The instant that she heard the crisp sounds of hope and courage, all her tribulations disappeared. She even stopped trying to have Elora to quiet down.

_As long as I have courage and hope, we're going to be okay._

Sapphrin was snapped back into reality when she heard splashing sounds nearby. She looked to her side and noticed that Elora had disappeared.

"_Elora, come back here_!" frantically whispered Sapphrin. Sapphrin ran towards Elora who was walking into Mizuwell Lake, in the direction of the stage.

"_EVIL WITCH!!! EVIL WITCH!! EVIL WITCH!!_" Elora was hysterically screaming, not noticing that the cold and dark water was almost up to her chin.

"ELORA!!_STOP!!_ YOU'RE GOING TO DROWN!!" It didn't even matter that she couldn't swim. Elora meant the world to her.

The soothing melody of Lady Jacinth stopped and the people were abruptly taken out of their trance. There was a slow but deadly avalanche of screams of anger when the villagers saw Sapphrin run into the lake towards their precious Lady Jacinth.

"_THE GIRL IS TRYING TO DROWN OUR LADY JACINTH_!!!" cried one villager.

"_WHAT ARE THE GUARDS DOING?? SHOOT HER WITH ARROWS!!!_"

Jacinth saw the splashes and walked forward to try to help the poor girl.

"_Lady Jacinth, no! It's dangerous!_"

"But-" Jacinth started but immediately stopped. Mizuwell's waters were far too turbulent. One person could not create that much turbulence in such a large body of water.

"The water-"

Suddenly, a blinding blue light illuminated the darkness. There was no sound, just light.

Everything seemed to slow down.

Jacinth froze in fear.

_This is the...????_

_A_ creature from Jacinth's nightmares arose from the deep abyss of Mizuwell.

Blue scales..

Curled talons..

Crown of blue thorns on the head ...

Glowing yellow eyes...

The blue dragon spanned it's wings in the direction of Jacinth...

**_We found her.. _**

**_the daughter of Selece ..._**


End file.
